Kiss The Rain
by Candy
Summary: Ami and Ani miss each other while he is on a mission... SONGFIC!


Hey all!

AN: No, it's not memories 7… that will be out this weekend though… but I have a songfic to tide you over! I just thought this song was perfect for Ami and Ani… HOORAY! Enjoy! Oh and expect another one 2day or 2morrow… a deep LONG songfic (not the music video type)

Summary: An Ami/Ani songfic

POV: none it's a music video

Paring: Ami/Ani

Disclaimer: George owns Star Wars… Billie Myers owns kiss the rain… any questions? No? Good cuz I'm not answering any! Bwahahahahaha!

Kiss The Rain

Intro

*Amidala stares out of her palace windows to the rainy Naboo countryside with tear streaks on her face*

*Anakin stares out the window of his sleeping quarters to the rainy city of Baroonda*

*Amidala moves her eyes to the new holo-chip he received from Ani, and pops it into the projection machine*

Hello

*Ami's sad eyes light up when she sees the young Padawan's image appear before her*

Can you hear me

*Ani's image looks tired and worn. His usually firey eyes are dull with exhaustion and lack of sleep*

Am I getting through to you

*Amidala's face drops and she listens to his words*

Hello

*Anakin greets her half-heartedly and tells her that he is as well as she*

Is it late there

*Amidala glances back at the pouring rain and tears begin to slide down her cheeks again*

There's a laughter on the line

*Anakin stops his small talk and tells Amidala to make sure no one else is around*

Are you sure you're there alone

*Amidala glances to her left, right, to the door and then turns her attention back to the hologram*

Cuz I'm trying to explain…

*Anakin tells her that he misses her and longs to see her… hold her*

Something's wrong

*Anakin says that he knows she is depressed*

You just don't sound the same.

*Amidala chokes back a sob as he pinpoints her feelings*

Why don't you (Why don't you)

*Anakin smiles a little and tells her that he can help*

Go outside (Go outside)

*Amidala raises an eyebrow and turns to face her window when he says "Go outside"*

Kiss the rain

*Anakin's voice rings throughout the room one final time… his last words echoing in the queen's head as the transmission ends… "And kiss the rain"*

Whenever you need me

*Amidala bursts out of her room and into the pouring rain*

Kiss the rain

*She stops in the middle of her soaked balcony and raises her head upward*

Whenever I'm gone too long

*Amidala throws her arms out and begins to spin around wildly*

If your lips

*Amidala's lips form a smile as she imagines Anakin standing behind her*

Feel lonely and thirsty

*Amidala closes her eyes and imagines Anakin gracing her neck, lips, and cheeks with kisses* 

Kiss the rain

*Amidala stops spinning and laughs*

And wait for the dawn

*Tears stream down her face, but get lost in the rain that also splatters on her porceline skin*

Keep in mind

*Amidala sinks to her knees on the balcony with a splash of water*

We're under the same sky

*Amidala opens her eyes and looks to the stars*

And the nights

*Amidala lowers her head in silent defeat and lets the rain wash over her*

Are as empty for me, as for you

*Amidala allows the loneliness and grief to overcome her*

If you feel

*The thunder rumbles in the distance… disapproving of the queen's easy defeat to sorrow*

You can't wait till morning

*Amidala jumps, and remembers Anakin's words*

Kiss the rain (Kiss the rain, Kiss the rain)

*Amidala raises her head once more and allows the rain to kiss her lips… all the while imagining it was Anakin instead of the storm*

Hello

*Anakin stares from his bed to the closed glass doors of his Baroonda quarter's balcony*

Do you miss me

*Anakin watches the rain beat against the glass and remember his words to the queen*

I hear you say you do

*He remembers reaching out with the force, like he had so many times before, to make sure she was safe… but he found loneliness… she missed him*

But not the way I'm missing you

*But she had no idea how much he missed her*

But still

*Anakin sighs… She couldn't know… but she probably had a small idea…*

How's the weather

*Anakin continues staring at the rain*

Is it stormy where you are

*Anakin knows that Naboo is now experiencing a raging storm*

You sound so close but it feels like you're so far

*Anakin almost hears Amidala's last words before he left for Baroonda*

Oh would it mean anything

*Anakin inhales sharply as he remembers the scent of her hair, her angelic face… right before he left her*

If you knew what I'm left imagining

*But the words she said are what stick out*

In my mind (In my mind)

*Anakin stands up and places his head on the window… her voice ringing in his ear*

Would you go (Would you go)

*Flashback: Amidala whispering to Anakin: "If you ever long for me on a stormy night, Ani…"*

Kiss the rain

*"All you must do to remember me is kiss the rain."*

Guitar solo

*Anakin pushes the door open with the force*

As you fall

*Amidala stumbles over to her balcony railing*

Over me

*Anakin slips and falls in a puddle on his balcony*

Think of me (Think of me)

*Amidala raises her head to the sky*

Only me (Only me)

*Anakin grasps the raining, pulls himself up, and stares at the sky*

Kiss the rain

*Both of them smile as the rain hits their faces*

Whenever you need me

*Anakin whispers her name*

Kiss the rain

*Amidala whispers his*

Whenever I'm gone too long

*Anakin leans more on the raining for support against the harsh winds and thunder*

If your lips

*Amidala presses her lips together*

Feel hungry and tempted

*Anakin places his elbows on the railing and puts his head in his hands*

Kiss the rain

*Amidala sighs and holds her head*

And wait for the dawn

*Anakin opens his eyes and looks out at the skyline of Baroonda*

Keep in mind

*Amidala remembers Anakin's words*

We're under the same sky

*Anakin smiles knowing that Amidala is thinking of him*

And the nights

*Amidala smiles at the memory*

Are as empty for me as for you

*Anakin sighs and turns to go back inside*

If you feel

*Amidala does the same*

You can't wait till morning

*Anakin steps in, dripping and wet and shuts the balcony doors behind him*

Kiss the rain

*Amidala steps through the window, closes it, and bolts it shut*

Kiss the rain

*Anakin sits on the bed and lets the rain run off his body*

Kiss the rain

*Amidala rings out her hair and sits on her bed*

Kiss the rain

*They both sigh and smile one last time for the night*

Kiss the rain (Kiss the rain)

*Anakin removes his tunic and slips under the covers*

Hello

*Amidala pulls back the sheets and crawls under them*

Can you hear me (Can you hear me, Can you hear me)

*They both whisper each other's names, fall asleep…*

Die out

*And dream of one another*

HEE HEE THE END! LEAVE COMMENTS!


End file.
